1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-positionable headwear system and more particularly pertains to covering a wearer's head in any of a plurality of orientations in a comfortable and stylish manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headwear systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, headwear systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of covering the head of a wearer through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,815 issued Mar. 14, 2006 to Tufano-Siska relates to a Cap for Encircling Wearer's Hair. U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,784 issued May 13, 2003 to Hill relates to a Multi-Layered Moisture Resistant Hair Wrap. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,921 issued May 5, 1998 to Mitchell relates to a Moisture Transferring Sweat Band.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multi-positionable headwear system that allows covering a wearer's head in any of a plurality of orientations in a comfortable and stylish manner.
In this respect, the multi-positionable headwear system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering a wearer's head in any of a plurality of orientations in a comfortable and stylish manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-positionable headwear system which can be used for covering a wearer's head in any of a plurality of orientations in a comfortable and stylish manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.